


Сила бюрократии

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [9]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 1





	Сила бюрократии

Спустя неделю после того, как шериф и его помощник нашли мертвое тело Роберта Хантингтона , оказавшееся на поверку глиняным болваном, все вроде бы улеглось. Разбойники точно в воду канули, от Братства Волка тоже не было ни слуху, ни духу. Видимо, члены братства разбежались, кто куда. Но Роберт де Рено все равно отказывался покидать аббатство Святой Марии, а для связей с внешним миром использовал помощника, который, как курьер, мотался туда-сюда между Ноттингемом, где засел Брюйер, и аббатством.  
Как ни странно, предъявлять шерифу претензии никто не торопился: похоже, пропажу зерна списали на Братство Волка. Прибывший в тот день в аббатство Уильям Брюйер любезно справился о здоровье милорда де Рено и сочувственно выслушал от аббата Хьюго душещипательную историю, как его брат настрадался в плену у этих дикарей. Потом взял под локоть Гая, до глубины души потрясенного этой ложью, отвел его в сторону и настоятельно попросил держать язык за зубами, чтобы о случившемся ни одна живая душа не узнала. Гай держал. Но время шло, а Брюйер все настойчивее желал видеть де Рено в Ноттингеме. Наконец тот согласился вернуться, однако аббат почему-то на охрану поскупился, дав только двух человек.  
В мрачном расположении духа (каждый по своей причине) шериф с помощником ехали через лес, когда их догнал небольшой отряд графа Хантингтона-старшего. И в этом отряде присутствовал Хантингтон-младший. При виде него Гай онемел от изумления, а шериф потребовал от графа Дэвида объяснений, что здесь делает чертов разбойник. Граф же с присущим ему достоинством ответил, что его сын больше не является преступником, и встреча эта — большая удача, ведь теперь милорд де Рено тоже знает сию новость. Так сказать, из первых рук. Пока шериф читал сунутую ему под нос бумагу с королевской печатью, Гай вышел из ступора и согнулся в седле от хохота. Все с удивлением уставились на него.  
— Гисборн, потрудитесь объяснить, отчего вы ржете, как ломовая лошадь?  
— Милорд, вы разве не поняли? — сквозь смех выдавил Гай.  
— И что я должен был понять?  
— То, что Хантингтона выгнали и из Сыновей Хэрна, и из Робин Гудов! Правда, хотел бы я знать, почему?  
— Потому что я вернулся! — вдруг раздалось наверху. С дуба на дорогу спрыгнул высокий молодой зеленоглазый красавец с копной темных волос и, подмигнув Хантингтонам, лучезарно улыбнулся де Рено. — Шериф, мое почтение! Давно не виделись!  
Шериф сдавленно булькнул, побелел как полотно, потом побагровел и, схватившись за грудь, кулем свалился с лошади. Гай в остолбенении уставился на слезшего с ветки типа: если бы взглядом можно было убить, от того уже осталась бы кучка пепла.  
— Что с ним? — спросил сэр Дэвид, кивнув на шерифа.  
Гай мотнул головой, медленно спешился и склонился над телом.  
— Умер, — подозрительно спокойно ответил он и как-то очень злорадно посмотрел на стоящего рядом разбойника, который с напускным простодушием посетовал:  
— Надо же, сколь убийственно может быть мое появление!  
Гай выпрямился, потер подбородок и тоже ухмыльнулся.  
— А ты, вообще, кто?  
— Что значит «кто»? Гисборн, у тебя память отшибло? Я Сын Хэрна, Робин Локсли!  
— Что, еще один Сын? Ну вас и расплодилось.  
— Что значит «еще один»? Я единственный!  
— Ну, предположим. Но сам-то ты кто?  
— Гисборн, тебя с утра по голове не били? Я — Робин Локсли. Робин Гуд.  
— Ну, допустим, Робин Гуд... А чем докажешь, что ты Робин Локсли?  
— Но Робин из Локсли — это же я!  
— Робин из Локсли умер три года назад. Его смерть засвидетельствована, об этом записано в приходской книге, и в замке тоже хранится бумага. А кто ты, я не знаю. И пока не докажешь, что ты и есть Робин Локсли, и не получишь документ, что живой, а запись о смерти ошибочна...  
— Меня шериф узнал!  
— Милорд де Рено, вы узнаете этого... кхм... человека? — Гай потыкал мертвого шерифа носком сапога.  
Тело, естественно, не издало ни звука. Гай развел руками.  
— Увы, не засчитано.  
При этих словах остолбенел уже разбойник, а Роберт Хантингтон спросил со смешком:  
— Гай, ты серьезно?  
— Более чем! — спокойно отозвался Гай и добавил: — Сын Хэрна и Робин Гуд — это своего рода должности. Их кто угодно может занимать. Вот ты, например, занимал, причем целых два года. Но ты у нас еще и Роберт Хантингтон. А он — непонятно кто!  
— Но он же сказал, что...  
— Что он Робин Локсли? Да, и мы знаем об этом только с его слов. Но кто подтвердит, что он не врет? Может, его на самом деле зовут Джон Доу? У него есть хотя бы два свидетеля, которые скажут, что он и есть Робин Локсли?  
— Конечно, — Робин посмотрел на него, как на полоумного. — У меня их больше двух. Эй, ребята!  
Он свистнул, и на дорогу из кустов вышли остальные члены шервудской шайки.  
— Эти не годятся, — заявил Гай.  
Разбойники протестующе загалдели и схватились за луки. Но Робин их остановил.  
— Это еще почему? — спросил он, поигрывая кинжалом.  
— Они вне закона и не могут ничего подтвердить, их слово не имеет силы. У тебя есть приличные свидетели, которых не испугает петля за пособничество разбойнику?  
— Гисборн, мне не нужно подтверждение того, кем я являюсь. Я тот, кто есть. Сын Хэрна и Робин из Локсли! Робин из Шервуда!  
— У нас уже есть один бывший Сын Хэрна и бывший Робин из Шервуда, который Робин Гуд. Это Роберт Хантингтон. А ты у нас кто? Повторяю еще раз, Робин Локсли умер три года назад, и на это есть официальная бумага. А ты сейчас самозванец.  
Роберт, который все это время похрюкивал в кулак, захохотал, уже не сдерживаясь. Гай тем временем поднял тело шерифа и взвалил на его лошадь. Потом тщательно закрепил повод на луке своего седла.  
— Что такого смешного тут происходит? — поинтересовался у него отец.  
— То, что не Гай Гисборн за Робином Локсли бегать будет, а наоборот! Чтобы бумагу получить, что он в самом деле Робин Локсли, в самом деле жив и в самом деле Робин Гуд!  
— Вот зря ты смеешься, Хантингтон, — отозвался Гай. — Ситуация серьезная. Ладно, как ни приятна ваша компания, но у меня безотлагательное дело и труп, так что я поехал. Счастливо оставаться.  
С этими словами он вскочил в седло и повернул в сторону Ноттингема. Следом за ним двинулись в путь и Хантингтоны.  
— Что это было? — оторопело спросил Робин, провожая всадников взглядом.  
— Не знаю, — отозвался Тук и почесал тонзуру. — Ох, Робин, сдается мне, тут дело непростое.  
— Робин, ты что, рехнулся? — Скарлет мрачно посмотрел вслед исчезающему за поворотом рыцарю. — Кого ты слушаешь? Это же Гисборн!  
— Для нас ты всегда был и остаешься Робином из Локсли! — Маленький Джон хлопнул вожака по плечу. — И неважно все.  
Назир, как обычно молчаливый, кивнул, соглашаясь с ним.  
— Мне важно! — Робин нахмурился. — Я прежде всего Робин из Локсли, а уже потом — Робин Гуд. Я не могу предать память отца и тех, кто жил в нашей деревне. Не для того я выжил, чтобы называться другим именем. Я верну свое имя!  
— Но как, Робин? Ты слышал эту ноттингемскую гадюку?  
— Он хочет, чтобы я предоставил приличных свидетелей? Я ему их найду.  
— Робин, я бы на твоем месте не очень надеялся...— пробормотал Тук, но его никто не услышал.

***

— Эдвард, ты можешь подтвердить перед шерифом, что я и есть Робин Локсли?  
— При всем моем к тебе уважении и благодарностях, но я еще не выжил из ума. У меня семья, Робин... Найди кого-нибудь еще.  
Робин уже сбился со счета, сколько раз слышал этот ответ. Наконец он пришел к выводу, что никто не пойдет свидетельствовать перед шерифом.  
— Мы, кажется, уже всех перебрали?  
— Всех. Остался только сам Гисборн, — Скарлет сплюнул. — Он-то, сволочь, тебя узнал!  
— Вот и заставим его признаться в этом.  
— Это как же? — Джон поскреб в затылке. — Поймаем, свяжем и приставим нож к горлу?  
— Именно! — Скарлет злобно сощурился и демонстративно проверил ногтем остроту кинжала.  
— И как мы его будем ловить? — спросил Мач.  
Все посмотрели на Робина.  
— Как... — тот в задумчивости покусал губу. — На любовницу! У него же их всегда уйма была.  
Однако вскоре выяснилось, что проделать это будет весьма затруднительно. Во-первых, попытка найти нынешнюю пассию Гисборна закончилась провалом — все только руками разводили. Во-вторых, его милость шериф Брюйер уехал на несколько недель, оставив Ноттингем на помощника. Который вместо того, чтобы мотаться по Шервуду в поисках разбойников, как раньше, носа из замка не показывал. Дважды к нему приезжали оба Хантингтона и о чем-то долго скандалили. Слуги ничего не поняли: хоть ор и стоял на весь замок, но орали на франкском. Дело закончилось мордобоем, в ходе которого Гисборну во второй раз сломали нос, а младшему Хантингтону выбили зуб и основательно подбили глаз.  
Через несколько дней после этого старший Хантингтон вернулся, и они Гисборном опять поругались, но уже не так бурно. А под конец, ко всеобщему удивлению, вообще напились. В результате Гисборн все-таки поехал на свадьбу Роберта Хантингтона и Марион Лифорд, и даже подарил ей в знак примирения лошадь. Но этой возможностью поймать помощника шерифа не воспользовался уже Робин: с горя он напился до треххвостых белок и не то что до замка Хантингтона, до ближайшего дуба не мог дойти. Гисборн же после этой поездки снова засел в Ноттингеме, занимаясь... Кстати, попытка выяснить, чем именно он занимался, не принесла успеха. Как и попытка поймать в качестве свидетеля аббата Хьюго, потому как тот отправился в Кентербери, на ковер к архиепископу.  
— Значит, мы сами идем в Ноттингем, — заявил Робин, когда вышел из запоя.  
Разбойники встретили это предложение без особого энтузиазма.  
— Робин, это же очень опасно, — попробовал вразумить его Тук.  
— Завтра базарный день и народу будет, не протолкнешься, — ответил Робин таким тоном, что продолжать увещевания Туку не захотелось.  
Людей и впрямь набилось в город, что селедок в бочку. И солдат тоже. Осторожно лавируя в толпе и морщась от головной боли с похмелья, Робин выискивал среди синих плащей помощника шерифа. Наконец, он разглядел, как знакомая фигура свернула в один из проулков, расходящихся от базарной площади. Робин двинул следом и успел заметить, как Гисборн постучал в дверь борделя.  
Вскоре к Робину присоединились остальные: решать, как выуживать помощника шерифа из веселого заведения. Сошлись на том, что спросят первую попавшуюся красотку, где тот развлекается. За это взялся Назир. На стук дверь отворилась, и на пороге появилась весьма миловидная девица, чьи пышные прелести так и норовили выскочить из глубокого выреза блузы.  
— Чего желает...— поинтересовалась она, но, увидев, что гости не один, закончила: — господа?  
Назир лучезарно улыбнулся, обнажив ровный ряд белоснежных зубов, и произнес:  
— Не скажет ли луноликая дева, что прекрасней дамасской розы, где нам разыскать одного из ваших почтенных клиентов? Он очень нам нужен.  
Девица зарделась, как означенная роза, улыбнулась и призывно подмигнула сарацину, приглашая их заходить.  
— Кого разыскивают господа?  
— Гая Гисборна, помощника шерифа. Мы видели, как он только что вошел сюда. У нас к нему очень срочное дело!  
— Это немного затруднительно, мой господин, — начала девица, но ее прервал Робин, на губах которого появилась хищная улыбка.  
— Живо! Куда он пошел?  
Девица вздохнула и сделала знак следовать за ней. Разбойники гуськом проскользнули по длинному коридору и оказались перед дверью.  
— Туда, — указала девица.  
— А ну-ка, красавица, посторонись, — Маленький Джон, недолго думая, обхватил ее за талию, поднял в воздух и переставил как табурет. Девица только пискнула от удивления.  
Робин кивнул, и Уилл с разбегу высадил дверь. Все влетели в комнату следом за ним и оказались... на заднем дворе!  
— Какого черта?!  
— Господа просили, чтобы я проводила их, куда ушел сэр Гай? Так я и проводила! — девица подбоченилась. — Какие вы имеете претензии?  
— Объясни толком! — рявкнул Робин.  
— Сэр Гай часто ходит через наше заведение, когда ему неохота обходить квартал. Говорит, так короче и приятней.  
Второй раз караулить помощника шерифа у борделя желающих не нашлось. И Робин решился на авантюру. 

***

Гай вошел в свои покои, заложил засов, прислонился спиной к двери и, закрыв глаза, вздохнул. И тут ему в кадык уперлось острие кинжала.  
— Закричишь — убью.  
Он покосился на кинжал, а затем вдруг ехидно сощурилcя.  
— Что, денег не нашел?  
— Я не за деньгами, — Робина эта бравада начала раздражать.  
— А за чем? — равнодушно уточнил Гай.  
— Сам знаешь!  
— Ха! Посмотрите на него! Три года ни слуху, ни духу, и нежданно явился: «Здравствуйте, я Робин Локсли! И я вернулся! Где аплодисменты?» Ты где шлялся, мерзавец?  
— А тебе какое дело? Не забыл, что я тебя прирезать могу?  
В этот миг рука его как назло дрогнула, и по шее рыцаря поползла вниз тонкая струйка крови. Робин смотрел на нее, словно завороженный, не зная, то ли нажать посильнее уже намерено, то ли убрать оружие. Гай подождал немного, спокойно отодвинул пальцем кинжал и, глядя на Робина в упор, усмехнулся:  
— Напугал! — и повторил уже другим тоном — Так где ты шлялся?  
Робин опомнился и схватил его за кольчужный капюшон.  
— Гисборн, сначала я тебя убью. Потом поймаю аббата, он-то меня с радостью опознает в обмен на свою шкуру. И шерифа поймаю, а...  
— Желаю удачи, — Гай пожал плечами. — Аббата ты будешь караулить до посинения.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Слушай, или убивай, или руки убери.  
Робин невольно выпустил Гая, тот отодвинул его, уселся на лавку и принялся стаскивать сапоги, даже кровь с шеи не вытер.  
— Так что с аббатом? — Робин так и стоял с кинжалом в руке, чувствуя себя при этом по-дурацки.  
— Сегодня пришло письмо от аббата Хьюго, — Гай посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Его преподобие хвастался, что пролез в свиту архиепископа и вместе с ним едет Рим. И какие это открывает для него перспективы. В общем, он отбывает надолго.  
— Твою ж мать! — вырвалось у Робина  
— Так что, Локсли, меня ты можешь убивать, сколько влезет, но я единственный, кто сможет свидетельствовать перед шерифом.  
— И в чем же дело? — Робин не мог взять в толк, что происходит. Гисборн вел себя странно. Непривычно. — Свидетельствуй.  
— Ну... у меня есть вопрос. Что я с этого получу?  
Робин от изумления даже плюхнулся рядом с ним на лавку. Деловой тон Гисборна скорее подходил для заключения сделки по продаже... да чего угодно! Но никак не для нынешнего разговора.  
— А чего тебе надо?  
— Вот это я и хочу обсудить. Желательно в спокойной обстановке. Вино будешь?  
Робин приподнял бровь. Гисборн что, решил разыграть любезного хозяина? Ну ладно.  
— Буду! — дерзко ответил он.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Гай встал, спокойно повернулся к нему спиной и отошел к столу. От такой... неосторожности Робин совсем обалдел. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. Может, Хантингтон ему не только нос сломал, но и по голове чем-то тяжелым приложил? Столом, например.  
Тем временем Гай вернулся с серебряными кубками в руках. Робин забрал один и подозрительно принюхался к вину. Гай хмыкнул и сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь ошарашенным лицом разбойника.  
— Так вот, мои условия просты — возможность в дальнейшем спокойно работать, — и когда Робин уставился на него, приоткрыв от потрясения рот, добавил: — Думаешь, кому за тобой гоняться? Правильно. А мне это надо? И так дел по горло, — Гай принялся загибать пальцы. — Одно убийство, пять краж скота, четыре жалобы на недовес у пекаря, три жалобы от подмастерьев на беспричинные побои от мастера. Это не считая суда с утра пораньше и новых жалобщиков. А еще разбор судебного архива с кучей приказов сумасшедшего короля, и ярмарка через неделю. Поесть толком некогда, между прочим. Так что, если у тебя есть претензии к королю, ему и предъявляй! И вообще, у меня это... дезин... деза...  
— Чего-чего у тебя? — оторопело переспросил Робин и отхлебнул из кубка. Вино оказалось вкусным. И очень крепким.  
— Де... де... — Гай наморщил лоб, отпил еще вина. По телу разлилось блаженное тепло. — О, де-ра-ти-за-ция! Короче, не до тебя мне.  
— Это еще что такое?!  
— Не твое дело! — отрезал Гай. — Итак, уговор. Ты не мешаешь мне работать, а я, уж так и быть, не мешаю тебе браконьерствовать в лесу и лишать некоторых проезжих части их золота. И не суйся со своими людьми в деревни. То есть, вы все равно туда будете шастать, но хотя бы делайте это не так нагло, как раньше. Какую-то видимость приличий соблюдайте, ходите вечером, что ли. Или переодевайтесь, чтобы не узнали... Ну же, лучших условий тебе никто не предложит. А уж аббат и подавно.  
Робин задумался. В голове с непривычки к крепким напиткам слегка шумело. Предложение было странное, как и весь разговор. Вернее, как все, что творилось со дня их встречи с Гисборном на дороге. Он пытался найти подвох, но, похоже, ничего такого не было.  
— Ладно. Я согласен.  
В конце концов, если что-то пойдет не так, он всегда может разобраться с Гисборном один на один. Как и прежде. Но сначала нужно получить чертово свидетельство.  
— Тогда через две недели.  
— Что?  
— Документ будет готов.  
— А почему так долго?  
— Потому что.  
— Гисборн!  
Со стены донеслась перекличка караульных.  
— Вторая стража, — Гай кивнул на окно. — Тебе лучше уйти сейчас.  
Робин опрокинул в себя остатки вина, поставил кубок на стол и шагнул к окну, отказываясь понимать уже хоть что-нибудь. Но прежде, чем соскользнуть вниз по веревке, он на миг встретился взглядом с Гисборном, и ему показалось, что в холодных голубых глазах промелькнула грусть.

***

Две недели спустя

Пока Тук внимательно читал свиток с печатью красного воска на шелковом шнурке и одобрительно кивал Робину, подтверждая, что все оформлено честь по чести, Гай вытащил из седельной сумки здоровенную книгу, походную чернильницу с пером и положил все это на дубовый пень. Раскрыв книгу на нужной странице, он махнул рукой.  
— Вот, Локсли, бери перо и чернила...  
— И что я со всем этим буду делать?  
— Расписываться в получении, разумеется.  
Робин поскреб в своей буйной гриве, опасливо взял перо, повертел его в пальцах, ткнул в чернильницу и тут же вымазался в чернилах. Гай, наблюдая за всем этим, шмыгнул поломанным носом и тоскливо вздохнул.  
— И где я должен...  
— Тут, внизу, рядом с твоим именем.  
— А где мое имя?  
— Вот, — Гай ткнул пальцем в буквы на пергаменте. — Так оно выглядит на англо-норманнском. Рядом царапни что-нибудь... относительно похожее.  
— Я писать не умею, ты же знаешь.  
— А кто при каждом удобном случае верещал как белка, что он не смерд, а свободный человек? Свободные люди, в отличие от смердов, писать умеют, — не удержался от язвительного замечания Гай.  
— Гисборн!  
У Робина руки чесались сломать помощнику шерифа нос в третий раз, но он сдержался.  
— Локсли, это официальный документ, причем строгой отчетности. Так что подписывай давай.  
Робин тяжко вздохнул, примерился и даже умудрился что-то нацарапать, не порвав при этом пергамент и не насажав клякс.  
— Все, теперь ты официально живой. Поздравляю, — буркнул Гай, стряхнул песок со страницы и захлопнул книгу.  
— Какое счастье! — сарказма в голосе Робина хватило бы на семерых.  
— Про уговор не забудь, — мрачно напомнил Гай, садясь в седло.  
— Ты тоже, — парировал Робин.  
Когда Гисборн уехал, Тук вздохнул и, поправив пояс, задумчиво произнес:  
— Странные у вас отношения. Ты всегда какой-то... другой после ваших... встреч. А уж после этой я и не знаю, как описать. Когда вы с ним и с Хантингтоном встретились, я думал, Гисборн сейчас на тебя бросится. Только вот не мог понять, убивать или обниматься? А теперь ты... — Тук пригладил волосы вокруг тонзуры. — Да, странные у вас отношения.  
— Уж какие есть, — коротко бросил Робин, пряча свиток за пазуху.  
А про себя подумал, что может оно и к лучшему — и худой мир всяко лучше открытой войны. Уж это-то он испытал на собственной шкуре. Больше не хотелось.


End file.
